coc_bostonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams 14
Spells are in the spells page. Adams You are back in Boston, trying to get incriminating pictures of the Mafia smuggling in liquor from Canada. It's taken weeks of patient research, interviews, and legwork to get the information you now have- a location on the wharf, and an arrival time. Unfortunately, you can't get close enough to the dock or the warehouse to get a good shot. It's the middle of the night, and your time is drawing close. Snakes, though difficult to find, are not impossible, and you have prepared. Reaching into the bag where you have stored it, you grasp it firmly around the neck, and slice it open, straight down the belly. Muttering the words "Fornik Phthashen g'bren, gasht'rit traghn, mentrakl ghuuzhd", your consciousness floats out into the night, and rests inside a small alley cat. Nobody notices cats. Using its heightened perceptions and reflexes, you are able to infiltrate the fenced-off area, and scout for where the security is lightest, where the fence is in disrepair, and even use the cat to make a distraction as you run across the open pavement nearby. This story is all but yours. Matheson All you need are tools, and people can be useful as such, if used properly. But first, you need to be understood. After succumbing to the heat, you awoke in a cool courtyard as night was falling, with the faces of strangers looking over you. They bring you water, and fruit, and babble on in their strange tongue. Your energy restored, you seize a knife, and carve into your leg. As they back away, fear in their eyes, you say, "Fornik Phthashen chuth m'gorggen, thresth mentrakl, mithgaantz p'nuntrek," and suddenly their words make absolute sense, and you shout "Wait!" And they hear you. You talk late in the night with them, learning of the area, and of their people. The next day, you are back in the hot sun, straining at a rope, but able to understand now, and be understood, you quickly rise in the ranks of trusted servants, and eventually become a major engineer in the project, using novel techniques and processes that even the wisest of them can barely comprehend. The project is finished sooner than expected, with less loss of life, and even more grand than originally envisioned. The pharaoh himself praises your efforts, and promises you a place within the hallowed walls of this magnificent creation you helped to construct. XianQi You know the signs of the heavens, and Tianlong, the celestial dragon, is angry. He is racing towards the village, and you have little time to act. Knowing that your people can ill afford the loss of food, but also that loss of buildings and lives are worse, you systematically spear every fish in the artificial lake they have been put in. A few dozen, to last until the rains once again fill the river. As you get the last one, flopping madly on the end of your spear, bleeding into the water, you shout into the rising wind, "Fornik Phthashen g'bren, preemen sinthger tserforung," and the wind mellows down. The sky grows dark, and you can see all around the village, thunderbolts falling from the sky like rain, trees uprooted in the mighty winds, and hail the size of rats exploding on the rocks of the dry riverbed. But inside the village, all is calm, untouched, but for the darkness and the sudden chill. You can only hope that Tianlong does not notice where his footstep was avoided, and return to complete the journey. Russel Deep in the African interior, you fight your fatigue and doubts. Though it's true you follow rumours, those rumours have been too consistent, too fleshed out, to be fantasy alone. There is a hidden tribe, long separated from civilisation, but descended from Europeans. Perhaps missionaries from the middle ages stayed and married into their flock. Or merchants during the Renaissance were captured, and integrated. Or soldiers lost their way during one of the crusades, and decided to stop fighting. Whatever the case, they must be located, and studied, but the land is too rough, the foliage too thick, and the animals too treacherous. A shout from one of the native porters rouses your attention, and your gaze is drawn to the stately sight of an elephant herd marching in the distance. You get the glimmering of an idea, and call for someone to follow you with the kerosene. There have been termite mounds dotting the landscape for miles now, and you will now turn them to purpose. Stopping at each one to pour some fuel inside, and then light it like a candle before moving to the next, you are not content until there are nearly a dozen small fires roaring into the night. Keeping the herd in sight, you almost whisper- "Fornik Phthashen, preemen, gasht'rit puunet, traghn," and hope that everything will work. It takes time, for they are ponderous beasts, but eventually it is clear they are heading towards you, and your party. With everyone riding these enormous, admirable beasts, the way will be much easier, predation will all but stop, and foliage will be sustenance, rather than obstacle. This momentous discovery can be only days in your future. Category:Dreams Log